


年度之歌

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 记得是18年写的，为了圣诞还是新年还是啥节日的总之不记得谢安琪的这首歌真的，好像知道的人不多？我觉得寓意极深，不仅仅拘泥于爱情故事当然了就给你们自行理解了
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	年度之歌

年度之歌

年末的时候，她在下班回家的路上经过一个沙龙。时间尚早，她好奇，进去坐下。大家在黑暗中安静地看视频。她叹了一口气，一日的疲惫让她瘫在沙发上放空。主持人的声音隐隐约约传进耳膜，过度的放松还有室内过于暖和的暖气使她昏昏欲睡。

直到主持人突然问了一句：“今年，你们印象最深刻的事情是什么？”

她眼皮动了动，答案呼之欲出，正卡在喉咙的时候，她进入了梦乡。

【1】

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。去年年末她在病床上醒来时遭受着非一般的疼痛，藤丸立香想起了这句话。

口干舌燥，脑子一片混乱，除了探测器的滴滴声，病房里安静得很，连窗帘都体贴地拉上。她头痛欲裂，试图让自己冷静下来，可惜手指头轻微动一动都牵起了全身肌肉的疼痛。正当她躺在床上倒吸一口凉气皱起眉的时候，房间的门被推开了。

“啊，你醒了。”

这是她醒来后听到的第一句话。

她想问些什么，碍于自己的疼痛与干到无法发出音节的喉咙，还是作罢。来人娴熟地调高了病床的高度并加大了止痛剂的药量，给她做了最基本的检查后把吸管递到她嘴边。她有些吃力地吮住，没一会儿水就被喝光了。

“还要吗？”

她点点头，温热的水湿润了口腔，顺着食道流到胃里。慢慢地她才觉得自己醒过来，虽然还是有些恍惚。来人看到她似乎清醒了，才不急不慢地开始自我介绍。

“我是库丘林，看护你的护士。”

她这才抬起眼瞥了来人一眼，心底泛起一片波澜。

【2】

左小腿骨折，左肋骨断了两根，轻度脑震荡，留院治疗不少于四周。病历上写得一清二楚，一字一句读得她惊心动魄，更别提附录在后头的药物使用和报告了。合上病历后抬头看了眼在自己旁边的库丘林还有被吊起的左脚，突然有了不如一了百了的想法。

这个想法真心实意，谁能告诉她为什么运气能背成这样？还是在感恩节之后，临近圣诞节的寒冬发生这种事。虽然工作不至于丢，迦勒底还特地给她批了长假要她安心养病；车祸的主要责任也不在她，保险公司和警察来了一趟后也划下了批款，但是……她想起了自己原本满满当当的圣诞假期计划，想着一年到头总算能放松一下，结果出了这档子事，她都要怀疑是不是因为自己感恩节时的感恩太过敷衍导致被惩罚了。行动不便成了半个残疾人不说，还要在医院呆上这么长的时间，除了进食和休息外无所事事。她感觉自己似乎被当成了一头猪来圈养。

“干嘛又摆出那种表情？”库丘林看到她带着点沮丧的神情耷拉着脑袋，有些无奈地抽走了病历，在上面写了几笔，“安心吧，肋骨骨折好得很快，你的伤已经好得差不多了。就是小腿骨折要花上好些日子。”

“……比起这个我是在自我嫌弃，”她叹了口气，小心翼翼地坐起身，“感慨一下自己的运气实在差得可以，而且我已经无聊到把大家送的玫瑰数了个遍。”

“嗯？”

“……每一朵玫瑰的花瓣数我都记下来了，”立香嘟囔道，顺便取下了花瓶里开得正好的一朵玫瑰，“这株有35片花瓣。”

库丘林笑了，见她说得认真，他也分辨不出真假，“住院的确很无聊，单纯只是骨折的话倒也不用住院，很快就能回家，记得过来换药就好了。”

“唉。”

立香又叹了口气，望着窗外飘了好几天的雪。

“要出去走走吗？”

她一瞬间精神起来，一脸期待地看着库丘林，突然间想起什么，脑袋又焉掉，“可是你不是还有别的病人要照顾吗？”

库丘林已经在摆弄轮椅：“真不巧，你是我负责的唯一一个还在医院留守的病人。”

立香被他抱下床，套上了厚实的外套后被推出房间。她这才发现平日里人来人往的住院部此刻安静得不像话，只剩下寥寥几个病人。

“大部分病人都办了暂时离院手续，回家过圣诞了。只有你是平安夜才走的。”

“我也想早点回去，”立香往后扭头看他的眼，“可是大家都说我现在不方便，圣诞的装潢就交给他们好了，我只要平安夜回去就好。”

库丘林低下头看着她，立香眨了眨眼，问道：“那你呢，你不回家过圣诞吗？”

电梯门打开了，库丘林推着她出去：“今年轮班轮到我了，我要值守，所以圣诞假期我都会在的。”

“值班护士也是你吗？”

“有几天是我负责的。还好，平安夜我还能回家庆祝的。这也是不幸中的万幸了吧。”

聊着聊着，库丘林已经把她推到医院的后花园了。现在正下着小雪，库丘林似乎不太愿意让她出去吹风，只是把她推到能看到花园全景又不算冷的地方。立香裹紧了衣服，看起来比在病房里开心上几分。碰巧他也没什么事做，干脆也坐到她身边看起雪聊起天。中途他烟瘾犯了，准备去室外的吸烟室时，立香拉着他的衣服眼巴巴地看着他。

“不行。”

“……”

“想都别想，下着雪呢。”

“……”

“……被人发现老子可是要挨骂的。”

“……你不带我出去我就把你跟我隔壁房的女病人调情的事说出去。”

“……你个小丫头哪里想这么多有的没的！？”

两个人大眼瞪小眼了一会，库丘林投降了，拗不过她那可怜兮兮的眼神，老老实实推着她到室外转了一圈。轮椅压在雪上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，立香努力地弯下身，团起了个雪球，用力地往外扔，啪嗒一声扔到地上碎掉。库丘林看在眼里，叹了口气：“可别感冒了，你要是感冒了我可就麻烦大了。”立香转过头朝他笑，说不会不会，她好几年没有感冒过，身体好得很。

刚说完立香就立刻打了个喷嚏，整个人抖了一抖。库丘林见状，直接把她推回去暖气充足的病房，换来的是立香怨念的眼神。

“再这么看着我，我也不会再推你出去的。”

库丘林给她倒了一杯热可可，看着她颇为幽怨的神色，又拍拍她的头，看了眼时间，等她喝完后给她捂紧被子：“再等等吧，过一会你的朋友估计就要来了。”

立香闷闷地翻身，在他即将跨出房门的时候，她突然翻开被子大喊：“我要告发你和隔壁的女病人调情！”

“你是多闲才脑补这些有的没有！你隔壁房住的是男病人不是女病人！”

“骗人！明明是别的护士姐姐告诉我的！”

最后两个人闹了一番才肯罢休。骨折时要好好按摩以免肌肉萎缩，立香吃疼地叫，闹腾完已经没力气了。因为骨折要静养，她的体力大不如以前，这一来一回也不过两三个小时，她就已经吃不消喊累了。玛修刚好在这个时候赶了过来，库丘林出了房间，在护士站整理起今天的档案。整理到一半的时候玛修出来了，似乎是要离开了。

“准备走了？”

“是的，圣诞节的装饰还没弄好，我要回去帮忙。明天就把前辈接走。”玛修朝他笑笑，“这些日子麻烦你照顾前辈了，听说她总是在你这闹脾气……真的不好意思。”

“没关系，反正我也没事做。”

日子一天一天这么过着，医院的护士，不，准确来说，是库丘林对她总是耐心有加，平日里再怎么忙也会多照料她几分。住院部离门诊部离得远，环境也好，适合养病在病房里大家也安安静静各做各的事，只有过来探访的人和轮班的护士在走廊来来回回地出现。一开始立香也有些拘谨，到后来实在闷得慌。玛修他们也不能一直陪着自己，刚好碰上库丘林。对方似乎是一眼就把她看了个透，问她是不是太无聊了。她点头，之后库丘林便体贴地抽出了更多的时间来陪她，两个人在一起聊些有的没的。时间久了，话匣子就打开了。特别是现在，整层楼里只有零零星星几个人的时候，两个人相处的时间便多了起来，整日窝在一起。

这人长了一双好看的眼。车祸发生后她意识模糊，隐约听到各种嘈杂的声音。有人把她抬上担架，之后颠簸中到了医院，好几个人影围着自己，念叨着她的呼吸心率。她用力地睁开眼时，恍惚中和谁对上了眼。对方似乎愣了一下，她来不及想太多，又睡了过去。

如果没认错的话，应该就是这双红得明艳的眼。立香不敢确定，医院这么大，医务人员那么多，这可不是能随随便便断言的事。平日里库丘林推着她出去散心，她最喜欢趁着他吸烟不留神的时候偷偷打量他，在他转过来望自己时迅速收回眼神佯装看风景，之后再由着他把自己推回房间。等到他下班后乖乖钻进被窝里睡到天明。每日的治疗她都没有落下，骨头恢复得很快。她的心情也是如此，起码每一天都比上之前好上那么一些。

立香躺在床上，没多久有了困意。于是她关了灯，在黑暗中闭上眼，默念了一句晚安，等待着明天平安夜的到来。

【3】

第二天一大早罗曼尼和玛修就来了医院，库丘林刚换上工作服，立香就笑眯眯地朝他挥手，示意自己要办暂时离院的手续。库丘林朝她笑，一边在文件夹里翻资料一边说，“难得那么早起来精神还不错。”

他嘱咐了几句要注意的事，留意到立香的神情。立香留给他一份圣诞礼物，说是当作这些日子照顾的谢礼。

小姑娘哪里来这么多有的没的心思？他失笑，等她离开后轻轻拉开漂亮的蝴蝶结，盒子里躺着的是深蓝色的Lotus Apollo打火机。

似乎是前些日子自己抱怨了几句打火机不好用，没想到被记在了心上，直接送上来了。他拿起打火机点了几次火，思考起要给对方什么回礼比较合适。

三天后，她拖着打着石膏的腿重新回到医院，发现自己病床上放了一份礼物。她有些期待地拆开，拆开后得到的是一条Burberry的深蓝色围巾。这完全是意料之外的礼物，她抱着围巾偷偷地笑了。

肋骨的骨折好得很快，回到医院复诊时已经痊愈。小腿过两天就能拆石膏。尽管脑震荡的后遗症还在，她最近头晕犯恶心的次数也没减少。库丘林刚给她量了血压和体温，看到她石膏上满是涂鸦，用笔尖敲了敲：“你朋友的杰作？”

她刚犯完一次恶心，躺在床上看了一眼，嗯了一声。“圣诞节的时候他们来我家了，然后在石膏上写起了字，都是祝福的话。”

库丘林看了一圈，满眼都是桃心和亲昵的字眼，配上可爱的小猫小狗的表情，整块石膏都被写满了，又漫不经心地笑着移开眼。

“你不写一句吗？”

“你想要我写？”

“嗯，你写嘛。”

库丘林摇摇头：“不写了，圣诞的时候我才对着我们家壁炉许愿，圣诞老人啊，请你快点让立香好起来，这样她就可以出院闹腾了。估计圣诞老人是听到了我的愿望，你才好得那么快吧。”

库丘林开起玩笑话没完没了，能给你绕到天边去，听上去就觉得不真实，可是又贴合得不行，继续追问他就给你打哈哈，不知所言。她好气又好笑，说了句那还真是谢谢你了，想了想还是觉得不乐意，又开口：“你写嘛。”

“真要我写？”

“当然啊，你可是我的护士，”立香从抽屉里取出了马克笔递给他，“你快写！”

“行行行，”他合上病历，接过笔，“真是吵不过你。”他沉思了一会，在一小片空白处中规中矩地写了句早日康复。立香不依，说写得太敷衍，他看着她有些撒娇的意味，也顺着她，在后面补了个肉麻的XOXO。

库丘林再抬头看她时，立香的脸红了半边，恶作剧的心情一下子就涌上来了，“要不要我再加多句，爱你的库丘林？”

“别别别，不用了不用了，”她连忙摆手，说话的时候差点咬到舌头。库丘林看着她的反应，先是笑了一声，接着毫不客气地大笑起来。立香听着，气急败坏，直接朝他扔了个枕头，“你笑啥！我要举报了！你这个当护士的怎么总在撩病人！隔壁房的好几个也是！你还撩我！撩什么呢！”

库丘林不仅躲过了她的枕头袭击，而且稳稳当当地接住了她的枕头，并且重新塞了回去。立香的脸依旧红得不像话，他掐了掐她的脸，“这不是你要我别那么敷衍的吗？”

“我也没要你这么肉麻！”

“好吧，”他耸耸肩，“别动了，扭到骨头就不好了。不过啊，我可没有撩过别的病人哦，小姑娘。”

库丘林说完这句话就去忙了，留下她一个人对着石膏上的字发呆。脑袋转了好几回，她才猛然意识到，刚刚库丘林那句也是在逗她。她气急，把脸埋在枕头里。

估计红得没脸见人了。

这件事导致她在拆石膏的时候有些墨迹，最后扭扭捏捏地问，把石膏切下来的时候，能不能给她留一块。医生不太懂她的意思，她在石膏上比划了一下，说要留住这块。医生一脸了然，爽朗地笑了，锯下石膏的时候完好地留下这一块。她笑得开心，说谢谢。

之后这块石膏就留在自己身边了，空闲的时候她总会拿出来看几眼，又继续躺着休息。拆了石膏的腿依旧肿着，一对比还是比右腿萎缩了一圈。明明每天都因为按摩龇牙咧嘴，结果还是不太行。医生给她做了一次按摩，重新上了药，做了稳固。这回总算是能下床走动了，虽然库丘林的意思是还是要她多休息一下。

“不然又要犯几回恶心。”

好吧，她老老实实躺了回去，想起上次差点吐了他一身的事情。当然，只是差点，她在吐出来之前连滚带爬地进了厕所。库丘林问她今天的按摩做了没，她立刻弹了起来，用被子把腿盖好，“做了做了，刚拆石膏的时候做了。”

库丘林一脸怀疑地看着她，她赶紧补充，“真做了！你不信问医生！”

库丘林还是一脸的不相信，最后拿起病历一看，好吧，确实是做了，“那么紧张干嘛，老子又不会吃了你。”

问题不在这，立香内心微弱地抗争了一下，没有吭声，只是盖上被子说困了。库丘林放好病历，说他下午再过来。

“按摩这事你躲都别想躲。”

“我听不到……”

“赌气也没用，不然以后问题大着呢。”

她又不是不知道，这事她躲不过。关键问题不在这，库丘林的手掌宽大而温暖，给她按摩时一双手就摁在自己腿上，这些若有若无的肢体接触让她更加动摇不定。这人垂着眼，拿捏着力度，认真地给她揉着腿，感觉在这些坦诚的时刻自己都要被看个精光。手掌的热度加上摩擦，她整个人都觉得热。偶尔捏到她哪她就皱着眉吃疼地叫，试图抬起腿把他赶走。然而自己的力气怎么可能斗得过一个男人，最后还是被摁回去躺好。

还好，至今为止她都好好地掩饰了这一切，拙劣的演技似乎还没被这个过分通情达理的人看破。至于她还能藏着掖着多久，她也不确定。她拄着拐杖和玛修在花园里慢慢走着，圣诞之后天气难得地好，甚至出了久违的大太阳。雪融的时候会更冷些，库丘林嘱咐她觉得冷了就赶紧回房间。如此往复，等医生确诊她一切无碍后，已经是一月末了。

【4】

立香东西不多，出院时她已经能自己走路了。然而骨头还是没完全好，库丘林说要定期回来检查。

“安心吧，春假前还是能彻底好的，但就算好了也别乱来。”

她乖乖地点头，库丘林拍拍她的头。她觉得有点可惜，怎么这人不再说点别的？回到家休息了两三天，玛修把她不在的时候的交接文件搬到了家里。病假休完了就要开始上班了，以前闲得慌，现在倒是充实得顾不过来。直到库丘林给她打电话，问她怎么不过来医院换药，她才从椅子上蹦起，完了，真的忘了。自己也没向家庭医生报备骨折的事，压根没地儿可以换药。

来到医院的时候库丘林神色依旧，一脸淡然，就差没写上“世事与我无关”这句话贴脑门上了。立香看得心里有些发毛，等库丘林给她换好药，她才瑟瑟索索地喊了句库丘林。

“嗯？”

“你，你心情不好？”

“……”

完了，对话就这么结束了，他是真的生气了。之前住院的时候也见过库丘林生气的样子，和现在没差多少。起因是她走路没看清，当着库丘林的面在楼梯上滑了三级阶梯，库丘林脸立刻黑了，黑得很难看。哪怕她只是把屁股给颠着了，腿一点事都没有，库丘林也足足对着她摆了一个星期的黑脸，也是现在这种一脸无欲无求的模样。

“……我会记得换药的。”

“是吗？”

“我说真的，我不是故意的。”

库丘林托着腮朝她挑眉：“哦？”

“……你别气啊，你一生气我就不知道怎么办了……”

她急得差点没哭出来。又哭，库丘林默默在心里叹息，怎么这小姑娘对着他就有着闹不完的脾气？他什么都能稳住，唯独一看到女人在他面前哭，自己就一个头两个大。

“别哭别哭，”库丘林给她递上纸巾，“我不气了，怪我没把你喊过来行没？”

“……你还在生气……”

“唉，不气了不气了，”他无奈地拍了拍她的头，“乖，老子不对，老子不该对你板着脸。下次记得过来按时换药，记得不？”

最后像哄小孩一样哄了一遍才把她送出去，库丘林才意识到自己摊了一个多大的麻烦。这能怎么办，还不是自作自受。他感觉自己似乎在养一个不怎么记自己事的女朋友，反而对别人格外上心，自己无意说的好些话都被她记下来。简直不能再郁闷，行吧，大不了以后亲自上门服务给她换药好了。

事实上他也这么做了，每隔两三天，一下班他就提着药箱子去她家给她换药。为了方便，通常他来到立香家里时，她已经洗好澡乖乖地等着自己了。兴许是困了，换完药她就要去睡觉。也好，作息要是不规律他更头痛。帮她关灯关门，自己也回家休息。

一直到了春假前，立香去医院复诊。医生说恢复得不错，没什么大碍，换药这事总算是结束了。这之后库丘林倒是没再来找她，典型的活儿干完就该走人的正统美国人风范，她也想不到自己有什么特别的理由要继续找他。两个人的联络就这么告了一段落。

再见时候是五月，立香刚好在周末和朋友喝完下午茶回家的路上碰到库丘林，他正在搬什么东西。她跑上去跟他打招呼，问他在干嘛。

“搬家，”他有些惊讶在这个时候见到她，“要上来看看吗？”

“可以吗！”

立香跟着库丘林上了电梯，库丘林的新屋在七楼，进去的时候屋子里已经有好些人在忙活了，库丘林跟他们熟络地打起招呼，“都是过来帮我搬家的朋友，今天新的家居刚送到，楼下在卸货，还没组装，”他蹲在地上拆开了装着家具的纸盒，“怎么，你要来帮忙吗？反正现在缺人手。”

立香抬起头，看到库丘林正盯着她，等着她的回复。反正她接下来无事可做，下意识点了点头。库丘林把清单扔给她，让她核对一下送的东西对不对得上。她拿起笔把已经送到房间里的家居对了一遍，又跑到楼下正在卸货的人把剩下的东西对了一遍，核对无误后把送货的人送走，之后重新回到房间。家居太笨重她也搬不动，库丘林就让她去收拾一下厨房的碗具。新屋的厨房在客厅的一角，占据了很大的位置。她一点一点把碗碟放进橱柜里，顺便把冰箱和酒柜都整理了一遍。干完活后她一个人提了一箱啤酒回来塞进了冰箱。估计晚些时候他们都会想喝吧，她想着。

家居陆陆续续被拼装好，她进房间时看到库丘林正在组装书架。她觉得有些热，就把外套放在了椅子上，蹲在地上和库丘林一起看起了图纸。库丘林要她帮自己递一下螺丝，三两下就把书柜弄好了。房间里堆着各种各样的刚拆开的箱子，她好奇地打开，发现里面都是书。

“医学书……护理学……凯尔特神话……”她一本一本地拿出来，“原来你看那么多书的吗？”

“你那一脸惊讶的表情是怎么回事？”库丘林给自己点了根烟，“这不是当然的吗，护理学可是很多书要看的。”

“不，只是觉得很厉害……要帮你都放上去书架吗？”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”

立香把书柜擦干净，把书一一倒出来，分门别类地放在不同的书架层上，末了还根据书的长短重新调整了一下顺序。库丘林坐在床垫上，一边抽烟一边看着她给自己整理书架的身影，笑了笑。他也不帮忙，由着她一个人纠结起书要放哪。等她把书架塞满的时候，房间里还有一个箱子没拆开。

“那里面是什么？”

“不太记得了，估计是以前的相片吧，打算挂墙上的，”库丘林把烟头扔进烟灰缸，走过来把箱子打开，里面都是装饰好的照片，“本来打算挂到房间的，但现在一看，走廊和客厅比房间空多了。”

“客厅的话挂几幅壁画会好看些吧，”她好些好奇地拿起了照片看了起来，“啊，这张好好看。我觉得挂走廊比较好。”

“嗯，那就听你的吧。”

两个人把相片搬到了走廊，对比了一下尺寸，比划了半天。库丘林往墙上钉钉子的时候，立香才认真看起了照片。

“这是大学的毕业照吗？”

“嗯，拍得很不错吧？这张是我们那一届一个擅长拍照的人拍的，他还蛮厉害的，我记得他当时拿了不少小型摄影奖，还靠这个赚了点外快。”

“你笑得太灿烂了吧？第一次看到这样的你哎，”她的指尖停留在他身上，也跟着笑起来，“那这个呢？”

“第一次在医院实习的纪念照，这个是带我的医生，一个好心的老头子。前几年去世了，没能赶上他的葬礼，只能寄一个花篮表示一下，蛮遗憾的。其实我跟着他学了不少东西，没想到最后一程都没能送。”

“没赶上？为什么啊？”

“要上班，”库丘林接过她递过来的照片挂在墙上，“以前我刚出来的时候做的是急救，排班密，休息少，基本上是睡一觉之后就要开始上班了，没什么私人时间可言，而且人手紧缺，所以加班加点还是蛮正常的。”

“急救……？”

“嗯，全天候二十四小时待命，大家干起来都不要命，晚那么几秒钟就没了一条人命。平日里还好，可能是三更半夜哪个角落有醉鬼喝醉了不小心朝自己开枪，老人家心脏停搏，流浪汉又怎样怎样了……一接到任务就要立刻开着车过去，严重的话就要立刻送到就近的医院，每天都在上演生死时速。”

“不过也见怪不怪了吧，这里是纽约，试图吞枪自杀的人不在少数就是了，谁不会在纽约碰上点糟糕的事。刚出来工作的时候总以为能每个人都能救回来，后来发现，有些人是根本不想活下去，又或者是天意吧，没能撑到去医院，在路上死了。”

“还有什么吸毒贩毒突然猝死在街头，警察办案把我们喊去后备，还有什么火灾现场，地铁跳轨……纽约什么都不缺，这里就是一个无底洞，有多令人着迷，就有多令人绝望。”

立香问起后，库丘林说起了以前工作时的事，立香安静地听着他难得地叨叨絮絮起来，把照片抱进怀里。这个人极少说起自己的过往，以前问起也被他三言两语带过，这次突然有了契机。自己一直生活在安稳幸福的环境，虽然也经历过什么，自然比不过像库丘林这种看惯了大风大浪在危险游走的男人。

“……那这张是你以前的搭档吗？”

“嗯，”库丘林接过来笑了一下，“两个人管一辆救护车，大家相处得挺好的。凌晨三四点的时候是比较少状况的时候，我们就会偷偷在车里兑酒喝，或者躲在巷子里吸根烟提提神。”

“酒驾吗……”

“嗯，不过我们酒量都不错，不怎么上头，喝了也能继续工作。”

立香笑了一声，“没想到你也有不为人知的不可靠一面啊。”

“是吧，”库丘林也跟着她笑起来，“说起来，你是我最后一个当急救时救的人啊。”

“我？”立香指了指自己，“我是你扛上救护车的？”

“是，”库丘林把最后一幅照片挂好，“救了你之后我就正式转职当护士了。不知道你有没有印象，急救的时候你呼吸停了一次，差点以为救不回来了。老子废了好大的劲给你做心脏复苏，还好，你还是恢复了心率。本来担心会不会影响到你大脑供氧，醒来的时候看到你没什么大碍，虽然笨手笨脚摔了好几次。”

“……明明是在鬼门关走了几圈，怎么听你一说感觉啥都没发生似的……”

“因为你现在活生生在我面前，”库丘林拍了拍她的脑袋，没把当时她出车祸时血淋淋的惨样说出来，后头输血都不知道输了多少袋，“那么以前怎样就没必要追究了，你也不像是会随便轻生的人。去你家好几次，看到你有好好活着，我也没什么好担心。”

该说她天真吗？什么都不懂又什么都懂，以为点不通又意外地在某些地方执着。急救的时候她的求生欲望很强，回应很快，甚至还醒来几次看了他一眼。起码她是认真地活着的，光是这一点，就给了疲惫不堪的他莫大的安慰。

这个人是不是关心太多了点？

等到收拾完家里的一切的时候，已经将近晚上九点了，库丘林的朋友们本来想把他喊出去庆祝一下搬家，他不太愿意，说太累了想休息一下。三言两语打发走他们，说欠他们一顿饭，等他明天有空再请。屋子里只剩下他们两个，库丘林走到厨房时吃了一惊。

“看不出来啊，立香。”库丘林打开了冰箱，她刚买的啤酒只剩下几瓶了，“你还蛮会收拾的啊。”

“你这话怎么说得好像我什么都不会一样……”

“以前以为你只是个会撒娇耍耍嘴皮子的小女生，嘛，我改观了。今天辛苦了，想吃点什么？”

“哼。”她撇撇嘴，有些不满，“我住院的时候是不老实了点，给你添麻烦了真是不好意思呢。以后我会留意一下，不跟你撒娇耍脾气了。”

这话说得和耍脾气有什么区别？库丘林挑挑眉，也没说穿：“牛排可以吗？”

“都可以啦，我好饿，你快做饭，快快快。”

一个人住惯了习惯了怎么方便怎么来，平日里为了节省出时间睡觉，准备料理的时间被自己压缩到最短。做饭的时候立香躲在自己身后，探出半个身子好奇地望着。他起了逗弄的心思，问她要不要尝一口。立香点点头，眼巴巴地望着锅里的肉，于是他切下一小片喂到她嘴边。两个人距离很近，立香趴在他肩头，微微仰着头张开嘴，看到她粉色的舌尖的时候，他突然产生了什么奇怪的欲念。

想亲上去。

这是他脑海里弹出的第一个念头，猝不及防，还好理智迅速把这个想法压了下去。取而代之的是自己的心脏的鼓动声，震得耳膜发痛。当事人并没有意识到自己刚才的举动的旖旎意味，自顾自地咀嚼了了几下，肉块顺着女性不太明显的喉结的滚动被吞进肚子。他悉数看在眼里，微妙的心情转变让他一下子不知道要做出什么反应，只记得自己也跟着动了动喉结，想伸手去触碰。等到立香评论好吃的时候，他才回过神来，赶紧熄了火，佯装无事发生。立香坐在他对面吃得欢，那些念头疯狂涌上自己的脑袋，他心猿意马，潦草地吃完。时间还不算晚，两个人一起洗完碗，库丘林便开车送她回家。给她开车门的时候，立香朝他张开了双臂。

“抱抱。”

库丘林有些犹豫，这小姑娘这次又在打什么主意？但还是弯下身抱了抱她。

“做急救辛苦了，库丘林，要多笑笑呀。”立香抱着他在他耳边说道，“像以前那样才好，晚安。”

被看透了，是因为刚刚自己无心地说起做急救时的事么？似乎又一次被这小丫头敏锐地察觉到自己的疲惫，还被当作小孩子安慰。完了，库丘林在车里给自己点了根烟，这下可做不到坐怀不乱了。

【5】

“所以，你是从急救转到部门护士，这种？”

立香第二天下午还是在他家里出现了，帮忙做着最后的收拾。至于为什么第二天她还在自己家出现，是因为她昨晚把自己的大衣无心落在自己房间里了。库丘林昨晚回家后洗了个澡就睡了，也没留意。直到第二天醒来收到她的短信，他回头一看，那件深蓝色的风衣正挂在自己的椅子上。

“那我过去拿吧，不用劳烦你特地过来跑一趟了。”

“还是我送过去吧？”

“不用啦，我晚上去曼哈顿，刚好顺路。”

库丘林打着赤脚走在地板上，嗯了一声，把抹布晾好，走过来弹了弹她的额头，“不然你怎么会在住院部见到我呢？”

立香揉了揉自己的额头，“不过，为什么突然要转啊……？因为太累了吗？”

“嗯，没有以前精力好了，而且护士的待遇比急救好，不然我也租不起这房子。”

立香笑道：“不过你这个房子真的很不错啊，又大又漂亮，还靠近市中心，出门上班也比较方便吧？”

“喜欢？”

“嗯，挺适合你的。不过这么大的房子一个人住岂不是很空，你的东西也不多。”

“看房子的时候我也有考虑这个问题，但我也找不到比这更好的了，大不了以后留着开party用吧，地方大也方便。要喝点东西吗？”

“不用了，我该走了。”

库丘林似乎也有事要出门，两个人在车里听着配上夸张音效的无聊节目。这个点的曼哈顿没有塞车，一路畅通，库丘林问起她春假玩得如何，她说就在家附近随便走了走，哪都没去。

“春天容易困，基本在睡觉。”

“曼哈顿？”

“……还没走完。”

“布鲁克林？”

摇头。

“法拉盛？”

立香还是摇头，库丘林揶揄地笑了，“新泽西？”

“更加没去过……”

“你到底是不是活在纽约的人，”库丘林笑道，“都没去过？”

“没……工作很忙的啦……”

“怎么，要来个纽约大参观吗？”

立香在副驾上缩成一团，“没导游呢……”

“老子带你吧。”

“哎？”

“七八月的时候吧，那会儿我有个小假期。”库丘林看着她，“我带你走一趟？”

这件事就这么稀里糊涂地定了下来。晚上和朋友吃完饭后她还有些懵，觉得不真实，没反应过来，但不得不说她心里还是小小地雀跃起来。纽约承载了太多五光十色的梦想和支离破碎的现实，可是它依旧吸引着每一个人。刚来大半年就出了车祸，她的确没有好好参观过这座城市，更何况提出这个计划的还是库丘林。

那么这个意义就不一样了。

到了七月末，库丘林给她打电话了，她迅速把攒了好久的假期给换上。库丘林带着她走遍了整个曼哈顿。从第五大道到时代广场，从大都会博物馆到古根海姆，再带着她赤脚走在中央公园的草坪，在湖里划船，在她快摔倒的时候库丘林会连忙拉住她，然后两个人汗涔涔地抱在一起笑。晚上的时候库丘林会带着她去各种各样的地下乐室，里面是很小众的歌手或者乐团开的演唱会。观众和歌手离得很近，她坐在椅子上喝着酒晃着脚听得认真。之后带着她去看布鲁克林的街头涂鸦和全纽约最大的布料店，研究剪裁，再带着她去法拉盛吃吃喝喝，绕了一圈又回到曼哈顿。八月正是纽约最热的时候，库丘林会在她出了一身汗的时候给她递上一杯冰沙，拉着她的手腕带她去下一个景点。库丘林知道纽约哪里最好玩，哪里最好吃，哪里最多惊喜，只要跟着他这一天自己什么都不用想。这里是纽约，每天只要走在街上都会有不同的活动和安排。只要她开口，库丘林就会停下来，带着她进去。

休假的最后一天库丘林带着她去看歌剧，问她想不想上台跟着演员一起。她点头，库丘林带着她拿了张扑克，给她戴上了白色的面具，“你只要跟着演员走就好了，我在这等你。”说完她就被领上舞台。等到他听到最终的乐曲和观众雷鸣般的掌声响起时，立香从后台跳了下来。他看到她一脸满足又意犹未尽的样子，然而她回到自己身边的时候，她只说了一句，“后台好黑呀。”她换下了舞台剧用的衣服，一身的汗，短袖的后背全湿了。库丘林怕她感冒，带着她去买新衣服换上。逛起街来又是没完没了，立香兴致很高，甚至给他挑起了帽子和衣服，最后自己也被赶进了试衣间。立香不满意，还说要把首饰也买上，于是两个人又去了各种各样的首饰店挑起了首饰。他记得立香买了条好看的白裙，脖子上空空荡荡，便看起了项链。知道她不喜欢过分夸张的感觉，他挑了一条镶着碎钻的小吊坠，立香喜欢得紧，价格也不算贵。结账准备走的时候又被立香拉了回来，立香看中了另一个手环。

“不衬你。”

“又不是给我的。”立香从店员手里接过手环，拉起库丘林的手，把手环套了上去，“是给你的，感觉和你刚刚买的那件外套很衬。看，很好看吧？”

他举起手打量了一下，“还不错，眼光很可以嘛。不过，”他托腮看着她，“我上班的时候也戴不了……”

又是这种眼神，库丘林看着立香一脸可怜受了委屈的样子，心就软了，“……不过我下班就可以戴上……”

“不行的话我们看别的……”

“不用了，就这个吧。”库丘林揉揉她的脑袋，“我没说不喜欢，挺好看的。”

“真的吗？”立香看起来还是有些沮丧，“不合适我们就买别的呗，也不是没有。”

“不过怎么突然给我挑起来了？”

“礼物啊，你陪了我那么多天，不管怎样我也要有点回礼吧？”

库丘林沉默了，立香坐在他身边陷入了纠结。

“你送我什么，我都会喜欢的，”库丘林开口道，抚摸起她刚给自己戴上的手环，“所以没必要那么纠结。”

他收下了手环，立香还是有些闷闷不乐。库丘林猜到她的心思，“还在纠结？”

“嗯……”

“就这么在意老子说的话？”

“当然啊，送的礼物对方不喜欢就没有送的意义了。之前送的打火机看到你还在用我就知道你是喜欢的，但是……”

“我什么时候说不喜欢了？”他叹气，坐到她身边，“你不是也觉得好看吗？”

“但是你说你上班不能戴……”

“那是没办法的事，当护士不能戴首饰上班，我说这话不代表我不喜欢。”库丘林把她拉到自己面前，“只是觉得可惜，这么好的礼物不能经常戴着，有点浪费了，体现不出礼物的价值。”

“……”立香抱着抱枕，露出一双眼看着他。

“还要我继续哄吗？”库丘林撑着头看着她，伸出另一只手去掐她的脸。

“……嗯。”

好吧，库丘林笑了，抱住了在沙发上卷成一团的她，“小屁孩。”

也不知道是不是一起出去玩把一下子把距离拉近太多，两个人私下格外亲昵些，彻底把她哄好准备送她回家时已经12点了。楼下突然一阵躁动，接着是枪声和尖叫。他一惊，走到窗边看发生了什么。警车和救护车没过多久就停在了楼下，又是一阵骚动，好事的人把警车围了起来，试图知道到底发生了什么。

看来今晚是回不了家了，库丘林放下车钥匙，“今晚住下来吧，估计走不了了。”

立香呆呆地站在原地，过了一会才应了一声。事发突然，没有换洗的衣服，她穿着库丘林不合穿的T恤乖乖上了床，空调的扇叶徐徐送着冷风，她有些后怕地裹紧了被子。库丘林临睡前进来看了她一眼，带着一身烟味。

“怕？”

她点点头。

“第一次听到枪声？”

“嗯。”

“出了车祸倒是一点都不后怕，居然怕枪声？”

“有点慌，不知道怎么回事……”

“睡醒就知道了。”库丘林伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，“又要我哄了？”

她没有说话，拉了拉被子。库丘林躺了下来，隔着被子轻轻拍她的背，“睡吧，等你睡着我再走。”

库丘林的安抚来得恰到好处，她已经累了，突然又绷紧了神经，库丘林拍打的力度很温柔，没过多久她就睡着了。看到她睡得安稳，他笑着吻了吻她的额角，离开了房间。

外头似乎还在躁动，警车依旧没有走，他点了根烟，收拾了一下，在客厅的沙发上睡着了。他突然听到什么声音，由远及近，睁开眼的时候看到有人影晃了一下，床的另一边沉了下去。

他定睛一看，是立香。她安静地睡在自己身边，呼吸平缓。

“立香……”

对方没有反应，他想起似乎以前，立香和自己说过她是会梦游的人。

怎么偏偏在这种时候犯了老毛病？他把分了一半被子给她。

“你知不知道半夜上男人的床是什么意思？”他哑着声音问，“……真是……让人伤脑筋……”

对方依旧睡得沉，压根就没听进他的话，自顾自地睡得香，他伸出手摸了摸对方的脸，她的鼻息喷在自己手上，安静得不像话。T恤很薄，他轻而易举地就能察觉到对方衣服下的曲线。算了，毫无自知之明的小屁孩。库丘林把她抱进怀里，下巴抵着她的前额，沉沉地睡了过去。

【6】

时间过得很快，他们的纽约大游行结束之后，一眨眼就到了纽约的秋天。街道的叶子一夜之间变了个色，风一吹落了满地。她出门上班的时候，有上学的小孩子在路上收集起树叶，在阳光下看得认真。前几天突然下了一场冷雨，气温冷不防地降了几度，没有看天气预报习惯的她在路上接连打了三个喷嚏后开始老老实实穿上了秋装。

那之后两个人联系甚少。她醒来后发现自己在沙发上，库丘林一脸淡然地问她是不是梦游了，她点点头，自己一个人在家里经常发现莫名其妙睡到沙发上了，没想到昨晚也这样了。这件事不了了之，两个人断断续续发着短信聊天，聊的事情无关痛痒。虽然她知道库丘林在哪，可是，现在的自己似乎并没有什么合适的身份再去烦扰他，那些亲昵与撒娇都被抛在了脑后。是的，这里是纽约，大到可以迷失自我的城市，找不到对方再正常不过。大家都在努力地过着今天，没有多余的精力去留意昨天。

听闻今年纽约入冬晚了，平时早该下起了雪。直到11月感恩节之后，纽约终于下起了入冬以来的一场大雪。下大雪的时候正好是周末，她正开着暖气在家里睡懒觉，醒来看到窗外天色阴沉，大雪纷飞，飘飘洒洒。地面上的积雪很厚实，铲雪车开始工作，行人打起伞匆忙走过。感恩节后的假期综合症还没远去，她躺在床上，看着窗外的飞雪，偶尔听到有团起雪球开始打雪仗的人的欢声笑语。房间里此时过分安静，她第一个想起的是库丘林。

如果此刻，他也和自己一起看这场雪，那该多好啊。

“下雪了。”

立香在输入框来来回回写了好几遍，最后只留下这句话。刚发出去，消息就显示为已读，在下一秒是库丘林的回复。

“嗯，看到了，很漂亮。”

她捧着手机笑了，那是自然的，大家都活在这个该死的城市，他怎么会看不到这一场雪。不在身边是一种遗憾，可是，说到底，这场雪他们都一起见证了。以另外一种方式。

圣诞要来了。

她想起之前和库丘林一起的时候，库丘林跟自己说过圣诞时纽约有很多好玩的地方，四处都是她叫得出口的名牌店和百货公司的灯光秀与橱窗秀，游客们大老早围在一起等着开场。立香自己一个人重新来了曼哈顿，想起库丘林介绍过的地方，自己又重新走了一次。路上有表演的小丑给她送了一朵玫瑰，她惊喜地收下。此时此刻，除了她之外人们都喜气洋洋。这份快乐与她无关，她独身一人，有点想念，又感到了那么一丝难过。冬日的曼哈顿与夏天是两个光景，就连时代广场的广告荧幕也早就换上了新的广告。她呆呆地站在屏幕底下，在五光十色的霓虹灯中盯着反反复复播送的广告，突然间，她在这人山人海中感到了一丝平静。

——库丘林，圣诞快乐。

立香在沙龙睡了一觉，好心的店员把她推醒了，她不好意思地道歉，稍微整理了一下，沙龙已经结束了，天已经黑了。她推开门，一个人慢慢走回了家。

来不及了，说都说不出口。

玛修说今年跨年想来时代广场看水晶球落下，和大家一起倒数。立香答应了，于是两个人傍晚的时候手勾着手挤进了人群中。倒数前是明星们一波接一波的表演，气氛不断被炒热，欢呼尖叫不断，一直酝酿到最后一刻。她屏着呼吸，听着台上主持人的倒数，水晶球终于落了下来。她笑了，身旁的人们开始雀跃地欢呼，不少一起来时代广场跨年的情侣开始了他们新年第一个热吻和拥抱。玛修和她拥抱，互相祝福着新年快乐。仪式结束以后，大家在警察的指引下陆陆续续地离开了会场，后台人员开始清理舞台。立香和玛修在分流时被人流冲散，立香来不及拉住她，自己就被推到了另一条队伍里，只好朝她大喊电话联系。她跟着人群慢慢走着，还好纽约的地铁没那么早停运，不过估计现在也挤成了沙丁鱼群。

她有些倦了，可是自己离到家还有许久的路要走。玛修给她发短信说已经挤上了地铁。她松下一口气，说回头再联系。百般无聊之际她四处张望，远远地望到了在对面马路的人。是库丘林，他不会认错，那头长发，还有那件外套，都是她不能再熟悉的东西。她着了魔一样推开人群，趴到栏杆上大喊他的名字。

——离得太远了。她正隔着两条车道喊一个人，听不到再正常不过。而且这样做的不止她一个，大家的余兴似乎还没散去，偶尔有人欢呼一声，或者大喊起谁的名字后面加上一句新年快乐。她不甘心，铆足劲又喊了几遍，游人友善地避开她。可是无论如何，这份声音都传达不到那并不遥远的对岸，淹没在这无边的夜色和人潮之中，再翻涌几下，连痕迹都找不着。

她眼睛一酸，眼泪掉了下来。她有些气馁，也妥协了。她总算是懂了，无论再怎么用力，再怎么坚持，她都不会在这个城市得到她想要的，哪怕仅仅只是一个人的回应。她擦了擦眼泪，太残酷了，新年第一天她就要接受这个事实，那就是她和库丘林之间永远有一个不可能。只要现在，库丘林没有回应她，那么无论如何，这之后他们都会成为对彼此无足轻重的过路人而已，两个人就只能走到这了。

——可是，可是。

她眼泪簌簌地掉着，泪眼朦胧地跟着人流走。可是那个人，是真真实实在她生命里出现过，容忍了她所有的坏脾气和无理取闹，体谅了她所有的不成熟，她想起夏天里隔着衬衣传来的热度，还有自己耍脾气时他无可奈何的表情。眼泪来得汹涌，她有些贪心，或许能给予她同样温暖的人还在远处等她，但是，她唯独想要这个人，这个带着她走遍整个纽约的人。然而，她用力吸了吸鼻子，库丘林根本就没有欠过她什么。从一开始，库丘林就是那个格外爱护她的人而已。这一年就这么过去了，那些琐碎的记忆一一涌了上来。

——得不到的。

她意识到这种得不到与库丘林无关，此时此刻，她看到了横跨在两人面前的巨大鸿沟，一头是他，另一头是自己。现实残酷又美丽，只要走下去，两个人再也不会见到彼此了。她又哭又笑，有好心人给她递上了纸巾，她哽咽着说谢谢。纽约到底是什么神奇的地方，给了她那么多那么多，又毫不客气地全部拿了回去。她什么都不剩，只剩下这颗空空荡荡的心和身躯。就像库丘林说的，谁来到纽约不会经历些糟糕的事，是的，没有什么会比现在更糟糕了。可是这是纽约啊，如果放不下，那么就该收拾包裹滚蛋了。没有谁是必不可缺，混不下去，要么打地铺走人，要么老老实实从头开始。不及时和过去说再见的话，会被这座城市的漩涡吞进去。为什么偏偏是今天，偏偏是今天，她要落落大方地退场说再会呢？实在是太可恶了。

再见，她在心里默念着，库丘林，再见，祝你新年快乐。

**全年度有几多首歌** **给天天的播**

**给你最愉快的消磨**

**流行是一首窝心的歌** **突然间说过就过**

**谁曾是你这一首歌** **你记不清楚**

**我看着你离座**

**真高兴给你爱护过** **根本你不欠我什么**

**很高兴因你灿烂过** **高峰过总会有下坡**

**回望昨天剧场深不见底**

**还是有几幕曾好好发挥**

**还愿我懂下台的美艺** **鞠躬了就退位**

**起码得到敬礼**

**谁又妄想一曲一世** **让人忠心到底**

【7】

库丘林隐约听到有人在喊他的名字，声音很熟悉。他放慢了脚步，再次听到了呼喊。

“怎么了？”

“不，没什么，可能是错觉……”库丘林转过头来解释，“我好像听到有人在喊我……”

他走了几步，想了好一会儿，还是觉得不对劲，猛然意识到，那是立香的声音。

该死的，是不是太晚了。他揉了揉太阳穴，他已经很久没见到立香了，短信也停留在圣诞的祝福。自从那一次大游行之后，两个人再也没见过了。

如果这一次自己就这么选择了无视——绝对，她现在绝对会因为这件事在哭，他百分百的笃定。靠，他暗骂一句，想都没想直接翻过了围栏，和警察说自己走错了方向，他进了对面马路的队伍里，一边给她打电话，一边不断地往前走。然而对方似乎并没有接电话的打算。

没关系，他来找就好了，她只要还没离开这片区域，他就能把她找出来。

“找到你了，立香，”他喘着气抓住了她的肩膀，“对不起，我来晚了。”

【8】

热。

这是她现在的感受，她用力地喘着气，库丘林的性器把她下面撑满了，对方克制而耐心，只是缓慢地顶着某一点磨蹭，她把呻吟吞下肚，一双手不知道要放哪，只好紧紧地抓住床单。库丘林抱着她，咬她耳朵，“害羞？”

她咬咬唇，不发一言。这个感觉太奇怪了，酥酥麻麻的，让人忍不住颤抖的，情不自禁想要更多的，再贴近一点的，各种各样的感受杂糅在一块，顺着脊骨传到自己的大脑，她想放松，可是又下意识地、勉强地维持着最后一点理智。

但是这一点理智又有什么用呢，她已经什么都不剩了。衣物凌乱地扔在地板上，库丘林已经进去了。粗糙的指尖正抚摸着乳尖，并试图进入得更深一些——她忍不住哼出声，这一点克制仿佛是她最后一道防线，她半闭着眼，承受着库丘林过分粗硬的性器的抵磨，最后被库丘林吻得恍惚。

舒服，很舒服，她伸手抚摸库丘林撑在她两侧的手臂，还有她送给他的手环。这对库丘林而言无疑是一个进攻的信号，他加快了速度，刚刚他已经找到了她最隐秘的欢愉之处，并发起了挑逗，她忍不住抬了抬腰，试图迎合他的动作。

啊，真的好热，又热又舒服。她的思绪不知道被他带到了哪里，结合处的汁液被翻出来的声音，还有肌肤碰撞的声音，还有库丘林粗重的，带着野蛮和占有的呼吸声，她又忍不住哼出声：“那里好深……”

不行了，已经不行了。库丘林在她的乳尖打着圈，她下意识想用手挡着胸，“别害羞，”库丘林在揉她的臀部，“现在的你很可爱。”

这人又在说些什么啊……她笑了笑，伸手摸库丘林出了一层细汗的脸，下一秒对方就凑下身子跟她接吻。啊，就是这样，她迷迷糊糊地回应着，这样子插得很舒服。于是她环住了库丘林的脖子。

“喜欢……”她呢喃着，细碎的话语很快消散在两人交织的气息里，“喜欢……这样……”

那是她失去意识前说的最后一句不成句的话。子宫的内壁收缩得无比诚实，库丘林的一旦抽开就开始眷念起那种膨胀的硬度，贪得无厌。库丘林对她向来有求必应，做得更加猛烈，她整个世界都随着他的动作而震动。除了最基本的感官，其余的一切都被抽离。库丘林的抽插让她如此幸福，似乎最后库丘林射在她里面，她满足得很，像只小狗一样要他亲亲自己。

再后来？再后来她不太记得了，只记得两个人肌肤触碰的温度热得她出汗，撇开棉被赤裸着身躯都散不开那股黏腻。她把头埋在枕头里，断断续续地喊着库丘林的名字，自己的臀贴着他的小腹，她被拱得缩成一团。在自己的子宫不能再容纳他再多的精液的时候，她睡了过去。

第二天是被电话震醒的，她不情愿地从库丘林的怀里伸出手来摸索自己的手机在哪。“喂……玛修……嗯……我没事哦，在睡觉……好……”她挂断了电话，从被窝里伸出手的时候她感到了外面的寒意，立马缩了回来。库丘林也被吵醒了，她重新进入他的怀抱，要取暖。她还是很困，拜库丘林所赐，现在的她浑身上下使不上一点力气，更别提睁眼了。

“继续睡吧。”库丘林把她抱住，“一起睡。”

“嗯。”

窗帘被拉得严实，一点光都透不进来。她蹭了蹭，抬起头吻了一下库丘林的喉结，重新睡在他的肩膀上。

这是新年第一天，她只想和库丘林呆在一起，然后什么都不做。

**Author's Note:**

> 发现自己的早期咕哒子都偏向调皮活泼少女气息（


End file.
